


Littering Kitty

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Public Humiliation, Scat, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Nepeta gets an upset stomach while running some errands, and fails to deal with it.





	Littering Kitty

Despite her self-sufficiency, there were some things that Nepeta just couldn’t find in the wild.

She could easily find meat and the occasional herb on her expeditions, but more agricultural foods like grains and vegetables were rare, not to mention supplies like blankets and clothes. As such, she needed to take a trip out to civilisation every once in a while, to stock up on what she couldn’t provide for herself.

This time she’d gone out for groceries, lacking the variety of greens that Equius insisted she include in her diet. If she’d been hunting on such a long trip she would’ve worn padding for protection, but being in public made her too nervous to wear a diaper, so she was relying on her stomach not to betray her, a trust it would soon prove it didn’t deserve.

She had no trouble for most of her shopping, finding what she needed easily, but her problems started when she stopped for lunch. The street vendor had seemed shady, but the food he sold looked good and didn’t cost a lot, so she bought and ate it without hesitation, only for her stomach to begin cramping up a few minutes later.

At first Nepeta wasn’t panicked, thinking she could finish her shopping before finding a bathroom, but the market had become busier while she’d been eating, and she found herself having to wait more and more to reach the fronts of queues.

By the time she’d finally finished, the feline troll was pressing her legs together and squeezing tight to try and keep an accident at bay, shuffling through the streets to try and find somewhere to relieve herself. She was desperate to go, certain that if she stopped holding on for even a second, she’d…

A passing highblood, frustrated by Nepeta’s slow pace, carelessly pushed past her with an elbow to her gut.

Nepeta doubled over, clutching in vain at her stomach as that sudden pressure forced her bowels to empty. No amount of squeezing could prevent the first log of shit from dropping into the seat of her panties, followed soon after by another one.

She was too mortified to even move, people moving around her obliviously as she filled her underwear. That mortification only grew when she felt something wet running down her leg and realised that she was fully ruining her pants in broad moonlight.

It wasn’t long before people were glancing her way as they passed, levelling her with disgusted looks. She ducked her head down, hoping to keep her shameful tears at bay, only to yelp when a mean-spirited troll brought a hand down on her backside in passing, squishing her mess against her backside and staining the seat of her pants.

Finally, when her bladder and bowels were fully emptied into her pants, she began to slowly walk. Her pants squished uncomfortably with every step, and she could feel the cold trail of piss against her leg and in her sock, squelching with every other step. People continued to stare as she went, some even bold enough to comment on her shameful state. There was nothing she could do to avoid the constant reminder that she’d completely lost control of herself in public, and there’d be no way for her to even clean herself up until she’d finished the long trek home, by which point she knew she’d be in even more discomfort than she already was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
